


Mikan has a bad day

by guardianangela



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianangela/pseuds/guardianangela
Summary: Listen this is a crack fic





	Mikan has a bad day

On one morning, Mikan woke up in her cabin- refreshed for a change. Everyone had been safe and healthy that past night- and surely she'd have nothing to worry about. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and opened the door to go outside.  
It seems Hajime was just about to knock on the door, judging by his suspended hand. Although, he had four others with him- sonia, souda, komaeda and peko.  
  
But they were very different.... much taller and... harrier.  
It seems everyone other than she, had spontaniously turned into furries. Foxes, dogs, birds, even a lizard. All anthropomorphic, rainbow colored animals who were thankfully still wearing their clothes. Souda grabbed onto mikans clothes and begged for salvation from this furrish hell he called a body.  
  
She cried. Alot.  
  
She phoned future foundation, and told them exactly what happened.  
"You must be kidding! This phone is for emergencies and not practical jokes!" Togami has said.  
"P-Please i swear... theyre all barking and yelling at me to d-do something....."  
  
He promptly hung up and left Mikan in the infernal yapping of teenagers in animal bodies.


End file.
